


worship

by Pangaea



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Art, Digital Art, M/M, Oral Sex, fangs, forked tongue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-29 07:16:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20792756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pangaea/pseuds/Pangaea
Summary: nsfw art featuring crowley worshipping aziraphale's fat dick, because I know what I'm about, son.





	worship




End file.
